Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of medication delivery devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to medical devices for the delivery of intranasal cavity medication. Specifically, the present invention relates to an intranasal medication delivery device configured to deliver medication along the anterior wall and the anterior aspect of the lateral wall defining the nasal cavity.
Background
Allergies, nasal polyposis, and other inflammatory conditions of the nasal passages remain a leading cause of both acute and chronic illnesses the world over. These disorders are difficult for allergists to treat. The symptoms of these immune hypersensitivity disorders include reddening of the eyes, ocular secretions, loss of taste and smell, nasal congestion, sinusitis, ocular and palatial irritation, sneezing and mucus hypersecretion, amongst others. These symptoms occur following exposure to allergens. The allergens contact nasal tissue surfaces and irritate biological pathways. This irritation of biological pathways causes inflammation, histamine release, and immunomediators. The most common allergens are grass and/or tree pollens, hence, a nasal allergic disorders is most common during the spring and summer months. While these conditions often occur following exposure to airborne irritants, some conditions may occur without identifiable causes, such as exposure to cold temperatures free of airborne irritants.
One exemplary nasal allergic disorder is rhinoconjunctivitis. The symptoms of allergic rhinoconjunctivitis are believed to be due primarily to the stimulation of H-1 receptors by histamine, followed by reflexive activation of parasympathetic nerves causing increases in nasal secretion and obstruction. Histamine is initially released from the tissue mast cells upon sensitization of the mast cells. This sensitization results when airborne allergens combine with specific IgE antibodies attached to mast cell membranes.